


Двенадцатый, седьмой, первый

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Sex, M/M, Romance, SW 5.0, oiyama, Ойкава студент, Ямагучи капитан, Ямагучи третьегодка, альтернативная концовка канона, канон, первый раз, романтика, совместные тренировки, спорт, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Чтобы провести свою команду на национальные и победить, Ямагучи хочет стать лучше. Он проводит вечера за тренировками на площадке среди невысоких домов и часто не один.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 44





	Двенадцатый, седьмой, первый

Коридоры заполнены игроками, а залы ― тренерами, жюри и зрителями, среди которых приехавшие поддержать их команду друзья, семьи и еще Ойкава Тоору.

Ямагучи старается не думать об этом, когда выходит на подачу, сжимая в руках мяч. Он всегда немного нервничает, тем более когда им выпадает жребий начать игру.

На груди капитанская единица, волосы на затылке стянуты в небольшой хвостик, а три пальца на правой руке затейпированы и с трудом гнутся, но он полностью готов и сосредоточен. Приходится отодвинуть свое волнение на второй план, ведь даже Хината легче справляется с тревогой, несмотря на то, что это их последний шанс выиграть национальные. Последний шанс.

А где-то там, на трибунах сидит Ойкава Тоору и наблюдает за ним вместе с парой сотен других людей.

За три года Ямагучи ни разу не отбирали в тренировочные лагеря, но он заслужил место капитана в команде, его рост и навыки позволяют выступать в роли блокирующего не хуже Цукишимы, он хорош в приеме мяча и, самое главное, в его подаче.

Он знает, что Ойкава сейчас следит за каждым его движением, и прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в шум толпы, которая, как будто затихает на миг в напряжении. Когда через пару секунд по залу разносится звук свистка, Ямагучи подбрасывает мяч, разбегается и подпрыгивает в идеальный для удара момента. Игра начинается.

Они зарабатывают первое же очко на подаче и Ямагучи возвращается за линию для второй. На той стороне площадки Некома, и это навевает воспоминания двухлетней давности. Лев, кажется, вырос еще немного, хотя совсем недавно они виделись на тренировочном матче. Но он все так же бесится, потому что не знает, как в этот раз будет подавать Ямагучи.

***

Ямагучи часто остается допоздна на общественной площадке среди невысоких домов, где его обучал Шимада. Он тренируется один, решив, что просить Кагеяму помочь с подачами слишком неудобно. Отнимать у него время и силы не хочется, тренировки и так теперь дольше и чаще, каждый справляется своими силами ― такой уж у них стиль, команда одиночек.

Иногда Шимада задерживается с ним, реже удается сыграть с его компанией или со студентами. Кажется, им даже нравятся планеры Ямагучи. Но что, если он научится силовым подачам? Он станет лучше как игрок и как поддержка. Хочется быть незаменимым в каждом матче, сократить время, проведенное в зоне запасных. И он готов приложить для этого все усилия.

Ямагучи выбирает точку по ту сторону сетки, подбрасывает мяч, разбегаясь для прыжка… и промахивается. Мяч еще слишком высоко, а подпрыгивает Ямагучи недостаточно.

Он с досадой ловит отскочивший от земли мяч и возвращается обратно, пробует больший разгон. Точно, все это он уже проходил при изучении планера. Теперь то же самое, но с силовой. Не страшно, всему можно научиться при желании.

Но его «не страшно» превращается в полчаса пыток прежде, чем получается с силой ударить по мячу и отправить его в аут.

Он позволяет себе пару минут передышки, пьет воду и ставит на другой стороне площадки уже пустую бутылку. Еще слишком рано, чтобы попасть по ней силовой подачей, потому скорее для своего спокойствия он решает ударить планер.

― Эта подача по-прежнему бесит, ― раздается за спиной и Ямагучи испуганно оборачивается, никак не ожидав, что в этот поздний час у него будут зрители.

Но зритель только один, в котором Ямагучи тут же узнает Ойкаву Тоору.

Ямагучи заливается краской, не представляя, как давно он там и сколько позорных попыток уже увидел.

― Добрый вечер, ― здоровается он и отворачивается, уходя за мячом, чтобы не светить своим наверняка красным лицом.

― Привет, ― легко бросает Ойкава. ― Ты же двенадцатый из Старшей Карасуно?

Ямагучи и не надеется, что о нем запомнится хоть что-то кроме его подач, но, наверное, зря.

― Теперь я седьмой, ― говорит он, забирая мяч.

Здорово, теперь он может подавать только планеры, чтобы не опозориться своими силовыми перед лучшим игроком Сейджо… Бывшим игроком Сейджо.

― Поздравляю, ― без особого интереса говорит Ойкава.

― Спасибо, ― так же без чувства благодарности отвечает Ямагучи.

У Ойкавы потрясающие подачи, вот кого бы стоило попросить о помощи, но Ямагучи не станет даже пытаться. Все равно что уговаривать случайно встреченную Бейонсе научить тебя пению. Ямагучи улыбается от собственной неозвученной шутки и все же убирает Ойкаву с одного пъедестала с Бейонсе. Теперь просить его не так страшно, вот только Ямагучи никак не решается.

Он берет небольшой разбег и бьет еще один планер, запоздало вспоминая, что не определил приблизительную цель. Мяч все равно летит без подкрудки и меняет направление сразу за сеткой.

Ойкава за спиной вновь фыркает и выдает снисходительное «молодец», от которого Ямагучи хочется сжаться и втянуть голову в плечи. Каким бы потрясающим он не был игроком, человеком, похоже, был невыносимым.

Вместо этого Ямагучи выпрямляется и оборачивается к нему с улыбкой.

― Спасибо.

Хочется его как-то прогнать или хотя бы попросить не смотреть. Концентрация и без того теряется, а теперь отрабатывать подачи совсем неловко. Особенно с комментариями… Ямагучи замирает от внезапного озарения. Затем отворачивается и идет за мячом.

Озарение не из приятных, но вся его жизнь состоит сплошь из неприятностей и унижения, так почему бы не использовать это себе на руку? Ведь, не каждый день ему выпадает шанс потренироваться перед самим Ойкавой Тоору.

Ямагучи забирает мяч и возвращается на место, где Ойкаве ему будет прекрасно видно. Затем подбрасывает мяч и берет разгон, готовясь к прыжку.

Есть два варианта развития событий, первый: Ойкава закатывает глаза и разочарованно уходит ― Ямагучи устраивает.

Второй…

Ямагучи вскользь попадает по мячу и тот летит совершенно в другом от сетки направлении, а Ойкава раздраженно вздыхает.

― Силовая подача в прыжке? ― насмешливо интересуется он. ― А ты замахнулся.

Второй вариант включает в себя множество неприятных комментариев и снисходительного тона, а заодно советы, которые Ямагучи не просил, но очень хотел бы услышать. Устраивает вдвойне.

И к его большому удивлению простая манипуляция работает.

― Я хочу научиться, ― говорит Ямагучи и уходит за мячом, собираясь бить с другой части площадки.

Ойкава, до этого привалившийся плечом к ограждающей сетке с той стороны, отталкивается и идет ближе к нему.

― И чередовать подачи? ― интересуется он.

― Да.

― Не думал, что ты насколько амбициозный.

Ямагучи стискивает зубы и решает промолчать. Вновь заходит на прыжок и подает мяч ― криво и в аут. Он ждет смеха от Ойкавы, но тот лишь кривит губы.

― Для начала научись рассчитывать расстояние для разбега и выход под мяч, а потом уже все остальное. И подбирай ноги при прыжке, болтаются как деревянные.

Ямагучи не может сдержать улыбки с того, как идеально сработал его план. Ойкава ведется, а его язвительность можно и потерпеть.

― Хорошо. Спасибо, ― вежливо благодарит он.

― И кстати, не торопись подбрасывать мяч одной рукой. Используй обе, пока слабый контроль.

Ямагучи подбирает мяч и становится на подачу, прокручивая в голове советы Ойкавы.

Наверное, ему нечего делать, раз он решает задержаться здесь с Ямагучи, вместо того, чтобы идти домой, или на свидание или еще куда-нибудь, куда обычно ходят студенты.

В перерывах между подачами Ямагучи бросает на Ойкаву косые взгляды, чтобы найти ответы на свои вопросы, например, в каком университете тот учится? Пошел ли в профессиональный спорт? Но на его черное майке или синей кофте нет никаких эмблем, сумка на плече простая без значков или другого университетского мерча. Она даже не спортивная, и вместо кроссовок или кед на ногах Ойкавы просто черные туфли.

Слишком стильный, как будто после школы ушел в модельный бизнес. А ведь ему сейчас должно быть почти двадцать?

Ямагучи задумывается об этом и промахивается по мячу.

― Это будет не просто, ― комментирует Ойкава.

― А вам разве никуда не надо? ― не выдерживает Ямагучи.

Ойкава удивленно приподнимает брови, явно не ожидавший такого тона. Ямагучи закусывает губу от досады. Зря он погорячился. Ему нужна помощь Ойкавы, но тот сам же его и отвлекает.

― Раз ты напомнил, ― Ойкава смотрит на часы. ― И правда надо.

И разворачивается, чтобы уйти, а Ямагучи слишком неловко за свои слова, и он понимает, что если даст Ойкаве сейчас просто так уйти, то потом не простит себя.

― Ойкава-сан! ― зовет он. ― Извините и… спасибо.

Ойкава смотрит на него из-за плеча и спокойно улыбается, хотя в его глазах отчетливо читается самодовольство.

― Не за что… прости, не помню, как тебя зовут.

― Ямагучи Тадаши.

― Не за что, Яма-кун, ― повторяет Ойкава и Ямагучи вздрагивает от обращения. ― Если хочешь разучить силовую подачу, случайных тренировок мало. Да и самостоятельно ты будешь долго к этому идти, а отборочные начинаются, если не ошибаюсь, уже скоро?

― Через полтора месяца, ― Ямагучи подходит к сетке, чувствуя в груди зарождающуюся надежду.

Вот она ― прекрасная возможность попросить его о помощи, Ойкава так и приглашает к этому.

― Надеюсь, я успею, ― вместо вопроса говорит Ямагучи и через силу добавляет: ― Я буду приходить сюда каждый вечер.

― Молодец, ― улыбается Ойкава, но на этот раз его «молодец» не звучит так язвительно, как раньше.

И когда Ойкава уходит, мелькая в свете фонарей на темной аллее, у Ямагучи остается приятное второе впечатление.

На следующий день тело болит сильнее обычного, но Ямагучи давно привык жить с этим ощущением. Оно притупляется со временем. И вечером, когда он приходит на площадку, Ойкава уже там: в спортивной форме и с мячом, разгоняется на подачи одну за другой. Судя по мокрой майке он успел провести здесь какое-то время.

Ямагучи проходит на площадку и сбрасывает сумку у ограждения.

― Привет, ― бросает ему Ойкава, останавливаясь. ― А я решил, что ты сбежал.

― Вы ждали меня? ― интересуется Ямагучи, подбирая свой мяч.

― Подумал, что тебе не помешает помощь семпая, раз уж ты так напрашивался на советы вчера.

Ямагучи от смущения закусывает щеку и отводит взгляд. Конечно, Ойкаве ничего не стоит его прочитать, он далеко не дурак.

― Буду очень рад, ― бормочет он неловко, чем вызывает у Ойкавы смешок.

― Тогда приступим? Надеюсь, ты разогрелся в школе, не хотелось бы тратить на это время.

Ямагучи кивает, расплываясь в улыбке.

Они встречаются три, а то и четыре раза в неделю. Один раз даже застают других студентов за игрой, и Ямагучи неожиданно выпадает шанс сыграть с Ойкавой в одной команде, что оказывается куда веселее, чем он думал.

Ойкава прекрасный командный игрок и умеет подкупать других и своими навыками, и красивой картинкой. Наедине он тоже оказывается куда приятнее, чем Ямагучи казалось. Ведь он знает Ойкаву больше со слов Кагеямы, который никогда с ним не ладил.

В отличие от Ямагучи.

Общаться с Ойкавой кажется ему странным и неожиданно приятным, а кроме волейбола у них обнаруживается множество общих тем, от научной фантастики до общих вкусов в манге и еде.

― Новая глава Сатору Ноды отвратительно прекрасна, ― заявляет Ойкава, разделяя палочки и перемешивая желток с рисом.

― Я еще не читал этот выпуск джампа, ― поспешно говорит Ямагучи, опасаясь услышать спойлеры.

― Тогда лучше сделай это поскорее или завтра нам не о чем будет разговаривать.

― Обязательно.

Ойкава учится на эпидемиолога, играет в университетской сборной, но этих игр ему слишком мало, потому тренировки с Ямагучи хоть немного помогают утолить жажду волейбола. Кажется, он жалеет, что не пошел дальше в спорт, но зато в ходе очередного диалога Ямагучи узнает, что Ойкава планирует через пару лет отправиться на лето в тренировочный лагерь куда-нибудь подальше от Японии.

― А правда ли, что если начнётся зомби-апокалипсис, то по вашей вине? ― спрашивает в шутку Ямагучи.

― Не по нашей, ― с серьезным видом отвечает Ойкава, ― а из-за биохимиков. Эти мерзавцы любят эксперименты. Мы же будем теми, кто всех спасет.

Ямагучи смеется. Ойкава ему нравится.

― Что с пальцами? Ты же не блокирующий, ― как-то раз обращает внимание Ойкава.

― Я сейчас чаще играю на этой позиции. Новички, они… не все очень хороши, ― неохотно признается Ямагучи.

― Вот как, ― хмыкает Ойкава. ― Тогда понятно твое усердие, хотя скорее всего национальных вам в этом году не видать.

Его прямолинейность остается для Ямагучи единственным барьером, который слишком сложно преодолеть. Цукишима тоже любит говорить что-то в лоб, но чаще с целью задеть или спровоцировать, а вот Ойкава… он провоцирует неосознанно. Наверное. И бывают моменты, когда Ямагучи чувствует, что вот-вот вспыхнет и выскажет ему что-то в лоб. Но он понимает, что бросаться громкими фразами вроде «нет, мы выиграем национальные во что бы то ни стало» ― глупо.

Он смотрит в свою тарелку с лапшой и негромко говорит:

― Мы очень постараемся.

― Поэтому я приду посмотреть. Надеюсь, ты не заставишь меня краснеть и жалеть о потраченном времени, ― усмехается он.

Чем ближе отборочные, тем больше Ямагучи задерживается на площадке, и Ойкава вместе с ним. Его строгость и требовательность приносят свои плоды, Ямагучи вовсе не против, наоборот, он ценит это, хоть и часто приходится терпеть нелестные замечания.

― С такими слабыми руками ты не пробьешь даже самый хилый блок, не говоря уже о силовой подаче, ― Ойкава бесцеремонно задирает рукав майки Ямагучи и рассматривает плечо, бормоча «и здесь веснушки».

― Я качаюсь, ― заявляет Ямагучи, смущенно отворачиваясь, хотя Ойкава прав, вряд ли тех двадцати отжиманий по утрам хватит, чтобы за оставшееся время укрепить мышцы рук.

― Один подход раз в неделю? ― фыркает Ойкава и отбирает у него мяч. ― Как я не подумал об этом раньше? Хотя пока мы подогнали твой прыжок и выход под мяч, ушло слишком много времени. И как же ты качаешься?

― Отжимаюсь, ― Ямагучи поспешно опускает рукав, пряча плечо.

― Покажи.

― Прямо здесь?

― А это что-то слишком интимное? ― замечает Ойкава, прижав мяч к бедру и склонив набок голову.

Ямагучи стискивает зубы, но отказать Ойкаве не может. Он опускается на мягкое покрытие площадки и начинает отжиматься, бодро в начале, но замедляется, когда слышит полный недовольства вздох.

― Понятно, почему ты такой слабый. Опускайся ниже, локти на уровень лопаток. Поясницу не прогибай и задницу не отставляй, или я решу, что ты пытаешься меня соблазнить.

Ямагучи валится грудью на землю, не выдерживая ни веса собственного тела на усталых руках, ни рвущегося из груди смущенного смеха.

Он перекатывается на спину в безуспешных попытках сдержать веселье, да и об одежде уже слишком поздно беспокоиться. Но когда Ойкава приседает на корточки и заглядывает ему в лицо, становится не до смеха.

― Я сказал что-то забавное? ― интересуется он с улыбкой.

Но Ямагучи теряет все слова, глядя на его лицо, четко выделяющееся на фоне чернеющего неба с тонущими в городском зареве звездами. Звуки и свет приглушаются, время как будто замирает, а Ямагучи не может оторвать взгляд от Ойкавы и понимает, что в этот момент он вдруг чувствует себя очень счастливым. За какие-то доли секунд Ямагучи вспоминает, что ему скоро восемнадцать, рядом с ним безумно красивый и талантливый человек, и вместе они играют в любимый вид спорта. Вдвоем. Вечером. Просто потому что им нравится.

Ойкава усмехается и щелкает его по носу, выводя из транса. Ямагучи подрывается, едва не стукаясь лбом о колено Ойкавы, и отряхивается.

― Простите, ― смущенно бормочет он, надеясь, что Ойкава не замечает взгляд и ступор Ямагучи.

― Все в порядке. Ты устал. Давай закругляться на сегодня, ― он поднимается и отходит к своей сумке, а Ямагучи не может перестать разглядывать его широкую спину, аккуратно подстриженный затылок.

Во рту пересыхает, мысли уходят совершенно не туда, куда Ямагучи старательно пытается их направить, но он четко осознает в себе одну вещь: Ойкава ему не просто нравится.

Прежде, чем снова станет заметно, что что-то не так, Ямагучи поспешно подбирает второй мяч и идет к вещам, роется в сумке в поисках воды, но бутылка оказывается пуста. Он с досадой складывает ее обратно и вздрагивает, когда Ойкава вдруг прижимает к его груди свой спортивный шейкер.

― Держи.

Ямагучи перехватывает шейкер и накрывает рукой ладонь Ойкавы, которую тот поспешно убирает.

― Спасибо.

Он жадно пьет воду, размышляя о нелепостях проде косвенного поцелуя, отчего чуть не давится. Ямагучи с усилием делает еще глоток и протягивает шейкер обратно.

― Ты в порядке? ― обеспокоено спрашивает Ойкава.

Нет, хочется ответить Ямагучи. Он не в порядке.

Или в полном порядке, подумаешь, только что осознал такую простую и банальную вещь как симпатия к… Ямагучи даже про себя не может это произнести. Он смотрит на Ойкаву и кивает.

― Да, в полном, ― и улыбается ему.

― Хорошо, пошли.

Ямагучи вешает сумку на плечо, стискивает мяч и выходит с площадки вслед за Ойкавой. Какое-то время они бредут вдвоем по дороге. Уже слишком поздно для ужина, а до перекрестка, где их дороги разойдутся, еще полкилометра темной аллеи. Уже заметно начинает холодать, да и Ойкава всегда после занятий надевает мастерку, опасаясь случайно подхватить простуду.

Они молчат и это ощущается странно, ведь обычно Ойкава что-то рассказывает, или Ямагучи делится недавно прочитанной книгой и историями с тренировок. Деревья от света фонарей отбрасывают тени на дорогу, в воздухе витает ночная свежесть, Ямагучи случайно касается локтем руки Ойкавы и все это вновь делает его мимолетно счастливым. Даже если скоро закончится, как все хорошие моменты, он наслаждается этим по полной.

Ямагучи чувствует на себе взгляд и когда оборачивается, оказывается, Ойкава правда на него смотрит.

― Яма-кун, ― Ойкава останавливается, а Ямагучи опять неприятно дергает от обращения.

― Да? ― спрашивает он, и Ойкава внезапно вздрагивает и смотрит вверх, на небо.

― НЛО, ― шепчет он пораженно.

― Что? ― Ямагучи задирает подбородок, но видит лишь ветки деревьев и тонущие в темноте очертания листвы, когда Ойкава накрывает его губы поцелуем.

Все сжимается внутри, а время, сердце, мир останавливаются. От Ойкавы слабо пахнет потом и примесью туалетной воды, губы мягкие и теплые, и Ямагучи закрывает глаза, подаваясь вперед.

Ойкава отстраняется первым, улыбается и отворачивается.

― Купился.

Ямагучи даже не осознает, в какой момент планета продолжает вращение, он улыбается и отводит взгляд.

― Больше вам не поверю.

Ойкава продолжает идти вперед, как ни в чем не бывало, только раздраженно дергает плечом.

― Хватит уже этого «вы», чувствую себя старым.

― Тогда не называй меня Яма-кун, ― Ямагучи догоняет его и подстраивается под шаг. ― Это ужасно.

― Договорились, Тадаши, ― Ойкава намеренно выделяет его имя.

О поцелуе они не говорят, как будто его и не было. Ямагучи лежит под одеялом когда уже заполночь, смотрит на горящий экран телефона, но ничего не видит, потому что перед глазами у него крутится одна и та же сцена с дурацким НЛО.

Он начинает сомневаться в реальности поцелуя, когда на следующий день Ойкава приходит на тренировку и ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало. А Ямагучи старательно делает вид, что так и должно быть.

Он снова язвительный и властный Ойкава-сама, Ямагучи снова поджимает губы с комментариев, но послушно работает над ошибками. Ладонь саднит, а покраснение все не сходит, ну и ладно, к этому тоже можно привыкнуть.

― Говори, если больно, ― замечает Ойкава, беря его за запястье и разглядывая ушиб. ― Неправильно ударил и теперь не даешь синяку рассосаться.

― Может просто перебинтовать? ― предлагает Ямагучи, забирая руку и уходя к сетке, куда укатился мяч.

― И лед приложить. На сегодня мы закончили, ― шаги Ойкавы слышны за спиной.

Ямагучи спешит поднять мяч и обернуться, а сердце начинает биться с бешеной скоростью и замирает, когда Ойкава подходит слишком близко. У него строгий, серьезный взгляд, даже когда он ставит руку на ограждение за спиной Ямагучи как в какой-нибудь классической седзе-манге. Ямагучи стискивает мяч пальцами и едва сдерживает улыбку.

― Снова НЛО? ― спрашивает он, потому что Ойкава выглядит глупо и серьезно одновременно.

Он кивает, расплываясь в чарующей улыбке.

― Много НЛО, просто инопланетное вторжение.

Ямагучи целует его первым и неловко бьется носом, когда Ойкава тоже подается вперед. Поверить в происходящее слишком сложно, может, Ойкава не настоящий и все это наваждение? Ямагучи роняет мяч и обнимает Ойкаву за плечи, сминает его майку на плечах, ведет ладонями до локтей, и слышит как скрипит у уха сетка, будто ее сжимают пальцами.

― Если ты продолжишь, ― шепчет Ойкава ему в губы, едва отстраняясь, ― я решу, что ты все же хочешь меня соблазнить.

Ямагучи смеется в ладонь и поднимает на него глаза.

― Мне нельзя при тебе отжиматься, трогать тоже нельзя. Что тебя не соблазнит?

Ойкава изображает задумчивость, не торопясь отходить или прекращать прижимать Ямагучи к сетке.

― М-м, на данный момент все, что ты делаешь, кажется мне попыткой соблазнения.

― Тогда я буду считать это домогательством, ― снова смеется Ямагучи и Ойкава целует его прямо в улыбку.

Они не держатся за руки и не ходят в кино, но тренируются и ужинают вместе до самых отборочных.

Каждая встреча теперь кажется тайной, хотя они не стремятся это скрыть. Просто никто не спрашивает, а сам он рассказывать не стремится. Все заняты своими тренировками, личной жизнью и проблемами.

А когда начинаются отборочные, Ойкава правда приходит на игру. Они пересекаются в коридоре и просто кивают друг другу, потому что Ойкава громко и никого не стесняясь жалуется Ивайзуми.

― Хочу посмотреть, на каком круге вылетят эти вороны.

― Когда ты уже справишься с этой школьной травмой? ― фыркает Ивайзуми.

Ямагучи улыбается, пока Хината недовольствует, а Кагеяма скрипит зубами.

― Да что он себе позволяет? Мы пройдем в национальные и в этот раз!

― Радуйся, ― усмехается Цукишима. ― Сам король пришел посмотреть на нашу игру.

Присутствие Ойкавы где-то в зале делает Ямагучи более уверенным и одновременно ужасно нервирует. Он справляется с собой, сосредотачивается на подачах, как его учили.

И они проходят в национальные.

Ойкава поздравляет его в личном сообщении и потом, вечером, в тени дома Ямагучи, отказавшись зайти на чай.

Они долго целуются, не беспокоясь, что в прохладе обветрятся губы или что случайные соседи могут их увидеть.

А потом их команда вылетает, и Ойкава его утешает, все так же в тени дома. Ямагучи сдерживается весь день, но в тот самый момент, когда Ойкава встречает его на перекрестке и ведет домой, Ямагучи дает волю эмоциям.

И Ойкава соглашается на чай.

Они сидят в комнате Ямагучи и смотрят запись игры, пока в какой-то момент Ойкава не выкручивает громкость. Он целуется так, что Ямагучи забывает о проигранном матче, об одном оставшемся шансе на победу, обо всем на свете.

Он упирается спиной в борт кровати, пока Ойкава покрывает его лицо поцелуями, опускается к шее, и стискивает в руках свитер. Тело, изголодавшееся по ласке, предает его, возбуждение скручивает в узел, и Ямагучи прижимается к Ойкаве, блокируя все его движения ― случайные и намеренные.

Проигрыш больше не кажется чем-то важным.

― Можем мы просто так посидеть? ― шепчет он на ухо Ойкаве, боясь шевельнуться и как-то выдать свое возбуждение.

― Нет, ― Ойкава снимает его руки с себя и целует мочку уха.

У Ямагучи вырывается стон и он кусает Ойкаву в плечо, прямо через ткань свитера, но вряд ли его услышат родители, да и комментаторы слишком громко обсуждают игру.

― Пожалуйста, ― молит Ямагучи.

Ойкава выдыхает, трет плечо и запускает ладони под кофту Ямагучи.

― Я тоже злился, когда вы одолели нас на отборочных, ― говорит Ойкава, наклоняясь к его животу.

Ямагучи напряженно следит за каждым его жестом, движением, по-прежнему боясь пошевелится.

― Винил всех и себя в первую очередь. Что недостаточно хорош, ― продолжает Ойкава, мягко прикасаясь губами к месту над ремнем Ямагучи, и тому хочется заскулить, сжать Ойкаву коленями или оттолкнуть от себя. Слишком сложно не двигаться, да даже просто слушать.

― Но я уверен, что ты знаешь: никакая победа не дается просто так. Ты не единственный, кто старается и выкладывается на полную. Но это значит, что ты можешь быть лучше.

Ойкава поднимается поцелуями выше, задирая кофту, а Ямагучи закрывает глаза, не способный больше это выдержать. Он притягивает Ойкаву к себе, прижимается бедрами и бесстыдно трется.

Хватает нескольких движений, чтобы кончить прямо в штаны и испуганно замереть, как будто Ямагучи совершил что-то противозаконное. Ойкава утыкается носом ему в шею и тоже сидит какое-то время, не шевелясь.

― Я воспользуюсь вашей уборной, ― говорит он, наконец.

― Следующая дверь направо.

― Спасибо, ― только тогда он отстраняется и встает.

А Ямагучи ложится на пол и накрывает лицо ладонями, счастливо улыбаясь.

Он проводит Ойкаву до порога, и тот вновь включает все свое обаяние при общении с мамой Ямагучи, улыбается и благодарит за чай. Он всегда преображается на глазах, сразу излучая тепло и свою врожденную харизматичность.

Ямагучи долго не может заснуть, то и дело сдерживаясь от написания Ойкаве тонны глупо-романтичных сообщений, пока не приходит одно от него с приглашением к себе на выходные.

Определенно, проигрыш больше его нисколько не волнует.

― Не думал постричься? ― спрашивает Ойкава, когда они лежат на кровати поверх покрывала и смотрят в потолок.

Ямагучи вздрагивает и переводит на него взгляд. Сердце колотится как бешенное рядом с Ойкавой, они одни в доме и Ямагучи знает, что сейчас произойдет. Он морально готов ко всему, но никак не к разговору о прическе.

― Может быть, ― рассеяно отвечает Ямагучи, решая, что теперь ни в коем случае не пойдет в парикмахерскую. Просто назло Ойкаве, которому конечно все равно. Он же спрашивает, чтобы отвлечь Ямагучи?

Ойкава приподнимается, перекидывает ногу через Ямагучи и садится ему на бедра, прижимая плечи к кровати и нависая со зловещей улыбкой.

― Боишься меня? ― шепчет он злодейским тоном, и Ямагучи не может сдержать улыбки.

― Когда мне страшно, я обычно пинаюсь, ― говорит он.

― А мне казалось, что ты сжимаешься в комок и начинаешь плакать, ― Ойкава серьезно щурит глаза, но по его тону понятно, что он шутит.

Хотя, в принципе, он оказывается прав. В детстве Ямагучи именно так и делал. Но сейчас вся эта атмосфера напряженного предвкушения рассеивается игрой, и когда Ойкава опасным тоном шепчет «зря ты меня не боишься» и небольно кусает его в шею, Ямагучи начинает смеяться.

Шутливые покусывания перерастают в борьбу со щекоткой и дальше ― в поцелуи. В серьезные поцелуи, из-за которых просто невозможно думать о чем-то кроме Ойкавы.

Он слишком красиво улыбается ему, движется и расстегивает ремень сначала на себе, потом на Ямагучи.

― Сейчас самое время передумать, ― говорит Ойкава, берясь за края своего свитера.

― Ни за что, ― Ямагучи смотрит на него, боясь отвести взгляд, как будто Ойкава может куда-то исчезнуть или оказаться миражом.

Но он не мираж. Он совершенно реален, и так же реально стягивает с себя свитер вместе с майкой под ним.

Ямагучи неловко выпутывается из своей одежды, потому что лежа это делать совершенно неудобно. Ойкава усмехается и помогает ему.

Затем вновь наклоняется, укладываясь голой грудью сверху, и целует. Ямагучи хочется прошептать ему что-то вроде «будьте со мной нежным, семпай», но начинает нервно смеяться от одной только мысли. Ойкава, будто чувствует его настроение и накрывает ладонью пах, пресекая все глупости.

Вновь Ямагучи не может думать ни о чем, кроме Ойкавы и его ладони у себя между ног.

Ойкава слишком нежный, а Ямагучи наоборот хочется вцепиться в него и искусать, но он едва ли получается пошевелиться. Ойкава опускается ниже, стягивает с него джинсы вместе с бельем и целует в бедро так, что вызывает у Ямагучи бесконтрольный стон.

― Ты дрожишь, потому что тебе холодно или потому что страшно? ― Ойкава замирает в паре сантиметров от его кожи, от него сложно оторвать взгляд.

― Все вместе? ― Ямагучи облизывает губы и сглатывает. Он сам не знает, почему дрожит, и если бы его не спросили, то и не понял бы, что вообще испытывает.

Ойкава нащупывает свой свитер рукой и бросает ему на лицо, вызывая смешинки. Ямагучи стягивает его с лица, но тут же прикусывает ткань, сжимая в руках, потому что Ойкава без всяких предупреждений берет его член в рот. Ощущения приятные до звезд в глазах, он стонет, подбрасывая бедра, и прячется в свитере. Ему совершенно неважно, что и как вытворяет с ним Ойкава, потому что Ямагучи теряется в ощущениях и надеется только на то, что это все не прекратится в один момент.

От движений языком бросает в жар, тело бьет крупной дрожью, когда Ойкава играет с головкой его члена, а ноги поджимаются. Ойкаве даже приходится придержать его за бедра и притянуть к себе.

― Я долго не выдержу, ― стонет Ямагучи.

Пытка слишком приятная, и она прекращается, едва он это произносит. Ойкава открывает неизвестно откуда добытый флакон и поливает пальцы смазкой.

― О нет, ― шепчет Ямагучи, откидываясь на подушки и вновь накрываясь его свитером. К этому он не готов. Наверное. Может быть.

Но если Ойкава хочет, то…

― Не бойся, ― улыбается Ойкава ободряюще. ― Я не собираюсь делать того, что тебе не понравится.

― Слабое утешение, у тебя пальцы в смазке, ― бормочет Ямагучи.

― Тогда не смотри, ― говорит он, вновь наклоняясь и вбирая в рот тяжелый от возбуждения член Ямагучи.

Расслабиться получается не сразу, но когда вторая волна предоргазменных ощущений скручивает низ его живота, Ямагучи вздрагивает и чувствует, как сколькие и теплые ладони Ойкавы поглаживают основание его члена, мошонку и ягодицы. Ощущения слишком приятные, чтобы сжиматься, сейчас, кажется, он готов на все. Ямагучи чуть раздвигает ноги и приподнимает бедра, закрывая глаза, но Ойкава опускает его обратно, удерживает второй ладонью, не выпуская член изо рта, и скользит одним пальцем внутрь.

Ямагучи хочется застонать от удовольствия, или заплакать от радости. Он боялся боли, но кроме легкого дискомфорта не ощущает ничего. Ойкава едва проталкивает пол пальца и останавливается на этом, позволяя Ямагучи привыкнуть и отвлекая его минетом. 

Работает это превосходно.

― Тоору… ― шепчет Ямагучи, начиная задыхаться, убирает свитер от лица и смотрит в потолок невидящим взглядом. Тело горит от подступающего удовольствия, щеки пылают, а Ойкава так некстати замирает.

― Нравится?

― Д-да, ― сбивчиво выдыхает Ямагучи. ― Не останавливайся.

― Говори, как будешь готов кончить.

Нет. Нет, ― так и хочется сказать. Зачем? Он уже давно готов, если бы Ойкава не отвлекался. Если бы не…

Ямагучи стонет, кусая костяшки пальцев, потому что Ойкава водит языком по всей длине его члена, всасывает головку, касается небом или даже горлом ― Ямагучи не важно ― и проталкивает палец до конца. Слишком хорошо.

Ямагучи знает, что дома никого, знает, что его стоны никто не услышит, и позволяет себе быть громким.

Во рту пересыхает, и сложно выговорить даже слово, но Ойкава и без того понимает, что Ямагучи на пределе. Ему правда не надо много времени, чтобы дойти до оргазма, какой не получить от сухой дрочки в душе или под покрывалом.

Ойкава накрывает его головку рукой, размазывает сперму по головке и использует в качестве смазки, мешая с собственной слюной, водит по всей длине, выживая Ямагучи до последней капли, и лишь когда тот приходит в себя и ошарашенно смотрит в потолок, Ойкава вытаскивает пальцы. Он хитро улыбается и делает в воздухе ножницы.

― Ч-что? ― глотая сухим горлом спрашивает Ямагучи.

― Два. А ты и не заметил, ― усмехается он, явно довольный собой.

Ямагучи смотрит на его перемазанную в смазке руку и смущенно смеется, откидывась на подушки.

― Ты ― зло.

― Я сразу предупредил. Это, ― от постукивает себя пальцем у рта, ― отвлекает лучше НЛО.

― И я снова попался, ― говорит Ямагучи, довольно закрывая глаза.

― Ты всегда будешь попадаться. А теперь, ― Ойкава приподнимается, стаскивая с бедер джинсы, ― полежи так немного.

Ямагучи привстает на локтях и испуганно замирает, глядя как Ойкава обхватывает собственный член ладонью и ведет головкой по внутренней стороне его бедра.

― Опять боишься? ― хищно улыбается Ойкава, подбираясь к нему ближе.

― Да, черт возьми, ― вырывается у Ямагучи, и Ойкава не может сдержать смешка.

Опирается рядом рукой, целует его и упирается лбом в грудь Ямагучи.

Он не приближается и только изредка случайно касается головкой его промежности, пока дрочит себе, быстро и нетерпеливо.

Ямагучи поднимает его лицо ладонями, притягивает и целует у губ, подбородка, уха. Ойкава прерывисто стонет, содрогаясь всем телом, и Ямагучи чувствует как горячие капли брызгают ему на живот.

Они лежат под покрывалом, глядя в потолок. Прилив счастья опять охватывает его с ног до головы. Ойкава лениво перебирает его волосы руками, и Ямагучи поворачивается на бок, прижимаясь носом к белой груди.

― В следующем году я буду капитаном, ― говорит он.

― И поведешь свою команду на национальные, ― добавляет Ойкава и смотрит на него с улыбкой. ― Поздравляю.

― Спасибо, ― Ямагучи улыбается ему, когда взгляд Ойкавы вдруг скучнеет и он вздыхает.

― Правда, подачи, кроме планера, у тебя пока отстой.

― Эй, ― Ямагучи приподнимается, с возмущением глядя на Ойкаву. ― Ну-ка повтори.

― Твои подачи ― отстой, ― по слогам говорит тот и расплывается в ухмылке. ― Но у нас есть полгода, чтобы это исправить.

Ямагучи не может сдержать улыбки и опускается обратно, укрываясь с головой покрывалом.

― Целых полгода тренировок с тобой, ― негромко говорит он, ― не знаю, как я это выдержу.

― Ты стойкий и упрямый, справишься, ― довольно заявляет Ойкава, и Ямагучи смеется, обнимая его поперек груди.

***

Звук финального свистка тонет в ликующих криках зрителей, Ямагучи выдыхает, выпрямляясь, и смотрит на табло просто чтобы убедиться, чтобы проверить…

28:26. Они выходят в финал. Карасуно выходят в финал. И Ямагучи присоединяется к радостной толпе. Хината бросается на Цукишиму с Кагеямой, вместе они сбивают Ямагучи, а Ячи прыгает на своем месте в обнимку с Укаем.

Где-то там среди шумной толпы Ойкава Тоору смотрит на него с трибун. Его тренер. Его любовник. Может, он изображает высокомерное недовольство для Ивайзуми? Может, устал от этого и просто радостно аплодирует вместе со всеми? Ямагучи не знает, да это и не важно. Он подхватывается, приходит в себя первым и командует всем идти на построение.

― Впереди еще один матч, ― громко говорит он. ― Последний шаг к победе!

― Да! ― Радостно поддерживает Хината. ― Докажем, что проделали весь этот путь не зря!

Цукишима чуть кривит губы от крика, но все равно улыбается и хлопает Ямагучи по плечу.

― Ты молодец, ― бросает он, и от этих слов радостное тепло разливается по телу.

Ямагучи молодец, но он был не один. Каждый в команде, от третьегодок до первогодок выложился на полную, каждый из них проложил им путь к победе, включая Укая, Такеду и Ячи. И еще… Ямагучи становится напротив поверженной Некомы, но даже не видит их, взгляд цепляется за стояющую на лестнице фигуру.

И еще благодаря Ойкаве Тоору.

Ойкава усмехается ему, смотрит из-за стекол дорогих очков, пряча руки в карманах. И когда Ямагучи командует поклон, он благодарен всем и каждому, кто помог им в этом пути. Но в первую очередь он благодарен Ойкаве Тоору.


End file.
